


Red and Blue

by A Crimson Phoenix (cw151)



Series: The Winters Universe [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babyfic, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cw151/pseuds/A%20Crimson%20Phoenix





	Red and Blue

The rest of Natasha’s pregnancy went just as Dr. Kapoor had predicted – smooth sailing. When her contractions started, she just moved a few floors down on to the medical floor of Stark Tower, and called Clint and Dr. Kapoor. Both of them came immediately, Dr. Kapoor accompanied by a mid-wife named Mary, and a long day of waiting began. Stark Tower was almost deserted; the only ones home were Jane, Thor and Darcy, but Natasha didn’t want any of them with her.

 

Clint remained unfazed the entire time. Had she not been in as much pain as she was, Natasha probably would have laughed at his get-up. Just like she was Mrs. Winters again, Clint was Mr. Winters the entire time, complete with dark blue jeans, pastel-purple shirt, and a wig of light brown hair. Both of them kept up the chipper attitude that Dr. Kapoor had gotten to know of Mrs. Winters, even though it prove progressively more difficult for Natasha. She had certainly had more than her fair share of injuries and pain throughout her life, but her contractions seemed to top everything else. Looked like this searing pain wasn’t a myth after all.

 

Clint knew how much she was suffering, of course. Just like he always seemed to know everything about her. He stayed by her side the entire time, massaging her, holding her, and cracking an endless amount of his terrible jokes in hopes of cheering her up.

 

Just when Natasha thought that she’d be stuck in labor for the rest of her life, things took a turn, and only half an exhausting hour later, Dr. Kapoor placed a crying little bundle into Natasha’s arms. Clint squeezed her shoulder one more time as if to make sure that Natasha was alright, before helping Dr. Kapoor and the midwife clean up. Natasha hardly noticed them, and only stared at the little creature in her arms in a daze. It seemed like her head was incapable of any coherent thought at this point. She tried to get a hold of herself and drew a series of deep breaths.

 

“That’s right, breathing is one of the fastest ways to calm your body down,” Dr. Kapoor’s voice sounded right next to her head. “Now you’ve got to hand over the little one once more to me, though, so I can get her cleaned up. If you like, you can do the same in the meantime. I’m sure your husband will be happy to assist you, he’s been so great the entire time! Just make sure she sits down when she washes or showers!” The last sentence was directed at Clint.  

Natasha nodded weakly when Dr. Kapoor took the baby from her arms. Her head still seemed to be extremely light, and she felt as if her body was moving on its own. Clint accompanied her to the bathroom and helped her undress. After Natasha had carefully lowered herself on to a plastic stool, Clint helped her rinse.

 

“Feeling better?” he asked while bowing down and stroking her cheek. Natasha nodded and closed her eyes, enjoying the water running down her body.

“Want to take the wig off for a few moments?” Clint asked. Natasha just nodded again as Clint carefully removed the wig and wig cap. Natasha slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

“Thanks.” she croaked. Her voice sounded strange, too.

Clint just smiled at her and pressed a kiss on to her forehead.

“You were great. Maybe even too great – I saw Dr. Kapoor getting worried because she thought the contractions weren’t getting any stronger, given that you weren’t screaming.” At that, Natasha offered a weak smile and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Come on, let’s get you back to bed,” Clint said, pressing another kiss against her temple. Natasha sat up, fixed her wig on to her head again, put on a fresh gown with Clint’s help, and let him lead her back to her bed, where Dr. Kapoor and the midwife were just changing the linen.

“Ah, perfect timing. Your little angel is already cleaned and all wrapped up, and you’ll be wrapped up in a second, too.” Dr. Kapoor said. She and Clint helped Natasha in the freshly made bed, and Natasha couldn’t help but think that sleeping would be the best thing in the world right now.

 

 

“Poor thing, you’re so tired! I know it’s been really tough so far and you will be able to sleep soon, I promise, but first, you should really give the first nursing a try!” Dr. Kapoor said as she sat down on the bed next to Natasha.

Natasha gave a defeated nod, and Dr. Kapoor carefully placed the baby into Natasha’s arms once more and showed her how to coax the little one into drinking. It took a few minutes, but ultimately, the girl was eagerly sucking. Clint had sat down on to a chair next to the bed, and Natasha sat rigid as rock as she held the baby on to her breast. The girl’s eyes were closed the entire time, which Natasha didn’t find surprising at all. Giving birth couldn’t be more exhausting to all parties involved. She hadn’t felt this beat-up since Sierra Leone. And even Sierra Leone hadn’t been as painful, really.

 

The baby shifted a little, and suddenly opened her eyes. Somehow, Natasha was taken entirely by surprise, and it felt as if this was the first time she actually looked at the small human being in front of her. Red fluff was covering the girls’ head, and Natasha found herself staring into crystal blue eyes that she’d only ever seen once in life before. An incredibly tiny hand was reaching out to her, and Natasha found that she couldn’t tear her gaze away from this little being. As a result, she completely missed the first two times Dr. Kapoor asked her something.

 

Natasha’s head shot up. “What?”

Dr. Kapoor laughed lightly. “I was just asking if you’d chosen a name for her yet.” she said, bending towards the child. “She is such a lovely girl.”

Natasha quickly shook her head.

“No, we haven’t thought about it yet,” she replied, dropping her eyes back to the nameless infant in front of her and wondering why she was so slow to think right now. She should have just made up a name.

“Oh.” Dr. Kapoor seemed surprised. “I thought you probably had a few options already, given that you wanted to know whether it was going to be a girl or a boy… But then there isn’t any rush, is there? You’ll have plenty of time to pick a name.” She laughed lightly again and got up.

“Well, Mary and I will give you two some privacy. If the girl is done and falls asleep, you can just put her back into her crib. We’ll check on to you two again in twenty minutes or so.” Dr Kapoor said. She collected a few things, and left the room with Mary in tow.

 

When the door had closed behind them, Clint moved up to Natasha.

“Are you ok? You’ve been really quiet,” he asked, eyes searching her.

Natasha held his gaze for a few seconds.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired,” she replied.

 

If Clint didn’t believe her, he didn’t say anything.


End file.
